3L : Long Love Life
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Kisah cinta Mikuo dan Kaiko yang panjang, namun tetap berakhir bahagia seperti yang mereka inginkan / untuk menyelesaikan 'hutang budi' kepada 'Ojou-sama' XD


**Disclaimer** : **Vocaloid** merupakan milik dari **Yamaha** , **Crypton Future Media** , dan **instansi-instansi lain** , namun **fic ini[3L : Long Love Life]** milik **saya**.

 **Warning** : **Plot basi** alias **klise** , **adegan romantis** hampir **tidak ada** sama sekali, barangkali **AR** , dan hal-hal lain yang memang perlu dipertimbangkan. **Kesamaan ide mohon dimaklumi**. **Menyelesaikan 'hutang budi'** untuk **seseorang**.

 **A/N** : Jumlah _words_ pada _fanfic_ ini adalah **4060 words** tidak termasuk _disclaimer_ , _warning_ , dan A/N.

Seperti yang kubilang di _warning_ tadi, aku menyelesaikan hutang budi kepada seorang _author_ yang sangat menyukai MikuoKaiko. Kalian bisa menebaknya kok, tinggal ambil huruf kapital setiap _drabble_ , maka kalian bisa mengetahui siapa orang yang kutuju :3

Oke, bagian terakhirnya memang sampah banget, bahkan mulai dari pisahnya Mikuo dan Lenka, sebenarnya aku sudah buntu ide. Lagi pula, sejujurnya aku punya plot asli yang beneran seratus persen MikuoKaiko, tapi udah kuhapus, sayang banget sih huhu.

Ada juga yang meminta RintoLenka, tapi maaf ya cuman sekilas saja, itu pun cuman muncul pas mereka di depan Mikuo. Aku belum pengen mati muda di tangan 'dia' ;w;

MikuoKaiko = 99,8%

RintoLenka = 0,2%

Persentasenya jauh banget yak? Mungkin kalau ada yang meminta fic spesial untuk hubungan RintoLenka di _fic_ ini atau aku ada niat membuatnya, mungkin bakal kubuat. Tapi lihat saja ya, hahaha.

Oh! Hampir kelupaan! Makasih buat temenku yang sudah memberiku judul dari _fic_ ini! Long Love Life, sesuai judulnya, kisah cinta MikuoKaiko benar-benar panjang (sampai tiga tahun ya?), tapi tetap bertahan sampai pengikatan tali hubungan suami-istri X3 makasih banyak, sekali lagi!

[Aku senang penpiksien-ku bisa dibuka lagi! Yey!]

Daripada memperbanyak _words_ cuman karena A/N nggak penting, jadi langsung mulai saja ya!

.

 **[Hei yang ada di sana, tolong aku!]**

Sebagai bintang film terkenal, ia harus mau dikejar-kejar fans beratnya, kalau tidak atau sampai membentak, kepopulerannya juga bisa jadi taruhan. Manajer sialan itu sendiri yang memberitahunya.

Dia bernama Hatsune Mikuo. Dia memiliki adik kecil yang juga bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Sekarang ini ia ingin datang ke konser adiknya, namun karena kecerobohannya tak memakai penyamaran, ia jadi gula diantara para semut.

Sungguh malang nasib Mikuo.

Sambil berusaha berlari dari kejaran fans fanatiknya, ia bisa melihat seorang gadis yang berlari kencang. Ia memperkirakan wajah gadis itu memucat, dan berlari tanpa arah.

"Hei yang ada di sana, tolong aku!" teriak Mikuo setengah pasrah. Ia tak tahu apakah gadis itu mendengar teriakannya atau tidak.

Tetapi, gadis itu menoleh. Sesaat waktu seolah berhenti diantara mereka. Wajah gadis itu begitu memukau bagi Mikuo.

Gadis itu berlari ke arah Mikuo, lalu menarik tangannya saat gadis itu sudah dekat dengannya, "Maaf aku lancang, tapi aku ingin membantumu."

Mikuo hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh si gadis. Rambut biru milik gadis itu memikat hatinya.

Oh sial.

Dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

 **[Intinya kita berteman ya!]**

Mereka berdua bersembunyi di sebuah lorong sunyi. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Barangkali penggemar Mikuo sudah menyerah untuk mengejar dirinya. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

"Terima kasih banyak," ujar Mikuo.

"Sama-sama," gadis itu melepaskan tangannya yang menarik tangan Mikuo, "omong-omong kenapa kau dikejar-kejar seperti itu?"

Iris biru setengah hijau itu membulat. Anak ini tidak tahu?

"Aku dikejar penggemarku," Mikuo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "namaku Hatsune Mikuo, usiaku sembilan belas tahun, sa—"

"Oh, jadi ini ya yang namanya Hatsune Mikuo?" potong gadis itu, "Kedua adikku sering membicarakan dirimu. Mereka penggemar beratmu."

"Ah, terima kasih," ujar Mikuo, "tapi, kenapa tadi kau seperti dikejar-kejar juga?"

Wajah gadis itu berubah sedih, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, orangtuaku meninggal. Aku dan kedua adikku berusaha melarikan diri dari para rentenir. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau orangtuaku berhutang ratusan juta kepada mereka. Alasan mengapa aku terlihat terburu-buru karena aku takut mereka menemukan tempat persembunyian kami."

Gadis itu menunduk, lalu Mikuo bisa melihat bahu gadis itu bergetar.

"Mari, kuantar kau pulang," ujar Mikuo, "sebagai rasa terima kasihku karena telah melindungi aku dari serbuan penggemarku."

"Ah, tidak perlu," gadis itu menggeleng, "aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku juga tadi berniat untuk membeli makan malam untuk kedua adikku. Mereka terlihat kelaparan karena kami sama-sama tidak makan dua hari yang lalu."

"Jangan sungkan. Kita beli makanan untukmu dan kedua adikmu, lalu kuantar kau pulang," ujar Mikuo, "meskipun aku melewatkan konser adikku, tapi tak apalah. Aku bisa menonton lewat CD."

Bahu gadis itu seolah terguncang, entah kenapa.

"H-Hatsune Miku?" ucapnya ragu.

"Kautahu dari mana?" tanya Mikuo.

"Tidak. Aku merasa pernah mendengarnya," jawab gadis itu, namun tidak memuaskan Mikuo.

"Nah. Ayolah," Mikuo mengulurkan tangannya, "mulai sekarang kita jadi teman. Intinya, kita berteman ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ceria. Mikuo hanya bisa memandang pilu wajah gadis itu yang terlihat kotor. Seandainya gadis itu wajahnya dibersihkan, tanpa riasan pun ia sudah terlihat cantik.

"Terima kasih sudah mau jadi temanku," ujar gadis itu malu-malu.

Ah, sejujurnya hati Mikuo sakit saat mengatakan 'teman'.

"Aku lupa. Namaku Kaiko. Usiaku sama denganmu."

"Nama yang cantik," puji Mikuo, _Secantik dirimu!_ tambahnya dalam hati.

 **[Nanti kubayarkan, hitung-hitung membalas budimu.]**

Keduanya sampai di sebuah rumah makan yang tergolong sederhana. Kaiko hanya memesan sebungkus nasi, membuat Mikuo agak kaget.

"Uang kami pas-pasan, jadi harus dimanfaatkan," ujar Kaiko malu-malu.

Mikuo berbicara kepada si penjual, "Tolong pesan dua bungkus lagi untuk dia. Biar aku yang membayar."

"A-Ah, aku merasa aku merepotkanmu," ujar Kaiko, "sebaiknya tidak usah."

"Tak apa, Kaiko," Mikuo tersenyum kecil, membuat Kaiko terdiam sejenak, barangkali terpesona dengan senyuman itu.

"E-Ehh, b-baiklah..."

"Jadi kau tenang saja ya? Nanti kubayarkan, hitung-hitung membalas budimu."

Kaiko tersipu.

"Kyaaaa! Mikuoooo!"

"Aku mau berfoto denganmu!"

"Aku mau tanda tanganmu!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Dia tampan sekaliii!"

Mikuo bergidik ngeri, sebenarnya. Sekelompok wanita, kira-kira lima orang, mendekatinya dengan manja. Oh ya ampun, penampilannya kan mencolok sekali!

Tiba-tiba salah seorang wanita itu mendekati Kaiko, "Hei gadis aneh, berpakaian kumal begitu mau mendekati Mikuo. Sungguh tidak pantas."

Kaiko terperanjat, cukup kaget dengan ucapan wanita itu.

"Maaf saja ya semua," suara Mikuo mengagetkan dirinya. Dan Kaiko juga merasa suara Mikuo agak dingin, "kalian tidak pantas berbicara begitu. Ayo, kita pulang."

Mau tak mau, Kaiko mengekor di belakang Mikuo dengan penuh rasa takut. Selain wajah Mikuo yang terlihat ketus, ia tahu kelima wanita tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan menusuk, seolah berarti _kau-tidak-pantas-untuk-Mikuo-gadis-jelek_.

Kaiko merasa takut kalau Mikuo membencinya.

 _Atau jangan-jangan ia jatuh cinta?_

Ah, hati Kaiko mulai berdebar-debar.

 **[Apa aku terlihat memalukan?]**

Mikuo membulatkan kedua bola matanya saat mengetahui bahwa Kaiko tinggal di sebuah gubuk kecil yang tak terawat.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku," ujar Kaiko sambil menunduk.

"Kak Kaikooo!" suara anak perempuan terdengar kencang. Gadis kecil itu mendatangi Kaiko dan Mikuo, "Kak! Demam Lapis semakin tinggi! Selama Kakak pergi, Lapis muntah dua kali!"

Baik Kaiko maupun Mikuo sama-sama kaget. Akhirnya Mikuo buka mulut, "Adikmu sakit?"

Gadis itu seperti baru menyadari ada Mikuo di sana, "W-Woaah! K-Kak Mikuo?! Kakak bawa Kak Mikuo ke sini?!"

"Sebenarnya kakak bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja. Ceritanya cukup panjang," Kaiko menoleh ke arah Mikuo sambil tersenyum, "terima kasih, Mikuo."

"Izinkan aku melihat keadaan adikmu," ujar Mikuo sopan.

"Ring, di mana Lapis sekarang?" tanya Kaiko.

Gadis kecil bernama Ring tadi menunjuk ke pojok gubuk. Keduanya baru sadar ada seseorang di situ, "Tadi kusuruh dia untuk tidur."

Kaiko mendekati adiknya, sementara Mikuo bertanya-tanya sedikit kepada Ring.

"Kami semua berbeda ayah, maka kami semua adalah saudara tiri. Kami juga punya adik bernama Sayu, tapi dia sudah meninggal karena kelaparan, sedangkan mungkin kami hanya menunggu waktu kematian datang saja," cerita Ring tanpa diminta.

"Usiamu berapa?" tanya Mikuo lembut.

"Baru sepuluh tahun, Lapis delapan tahun, dan kalau masih hidup, Sayu sudah berusia empat tahun," jawab Ring sedih.

"Ring, tolong kakak sebentar," Kaiko memanggil Ring, "tolong kamu suapi Lapis sebentar. Kaiko akan mengantar Mikuo sampai ke jalan besar."

Mikuo tidak menolak, ia takut nyasar. Suatu aib yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Miku kalau dia selalu nyasar kapanpun di manapun.

Mereka berdua berjalan lagi, tapi kini tak ada percakapan yang menghias perjalanan mereka, sampai akhirnya Kaiko membuka suaranya.

"Apa aku terlihat memalukan?" tanya Kaiko tiba-tiba.

"Tidak," jawab Mikuo. Langkahnya sempat terhenti sebentar.

"Aku merasa ... tidak pantas dekat dengan Mikuo," ia meremas pelan ujung bajunya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak mencucinya. Hanya pakaian itulah yang ia punya.

"Siapa bilang?" Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaiko.

"A-Apa yang mau kaulaku—"

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di wajah Kaiko.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kaiko."

 **[Mimpi. Ini pasti cuma mimpi.]**

Iris biru laut itu membesar. Pipi sang pemilik iris biru itu memerah.

Mungkinkah ... ini terjadi?

Oke, ini hanya pipi. Rasanya tidak masalah.

"A-Ah, maaf, aku lancang," Mikuo berkata dengan canggung.

"Tentang ucapanmu tadi itu, rasanya seperti mimpi," Kaiko menepuk kedua pipinya, "mimpi. Ini pasti cuman mimpi."

Tak terasa mereka berdua sudah berada di jalan besar. Mengetahui itu, Mikuo segera berterima kasih kepada Kaiko, lalu meninggalkan gadis itu yang terpaku menatap punggung Mikuo yang semakin mengecil dan menghilang pada akhirnya.

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau tidak mengantarkanku kembali ke daerah yang kuketahui, barangkali aku nyasar di tempatmu," begitu katanya.

Saat Mikuo sudah benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, ia memegang kedua pipinya. Semakin panas.

"O-Oh, apa benar aku mencintainya...?" tanya Kaiko pelan, entah pada siapa, "Tapi rasanya ... sungguh tidak mungkin."

Kaiko berjalan pelan, menuju rumahnya yang tak pantas disebut rumah.

Begitu Kaiko kembali, ia mendapati kedua adiknya sudah tertidur dengan pulas. Masih ada sebungkus nasi di sebelah Ring. Mungkinkah adiknya menjaga makanan itu untuknya?

Tiba-tiba ia merasa hatinya berdesir.

Ia makan dengan pelan, sambil merenungi beberapa hal yang berlalu dengan sangat cepat ini. Ia menebak sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, karena saat ia bertemu dengan Mikuo tadi, ia sempat melihat sekilas pada jam tangan Mikuo kalau saat itu sedang pukul tujuh kurang seperempat.

Seusai makan, ia memilih duduk sebentar. Tidak baik sehabis makan langsung tidur, begitu kata ayahnya dulu. Matanya menerawang ke atas, tangannya mengusap pipi kiri yang sempat dicium oleh Mikuo.

"Rasanya hangat, bahkan lebih hangat dari ciuman Ayah," gumamnya pelan.

Setelah duduk sekitar seperempat jam tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti, ia memilih untuk tidur.

 **[Oleh karena itu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi.]**

Kaiko terbangun tepat saat matahari baru muncul.

Ia mendapati kedua adiknya masih tertidur pulas. Ia meraba dahi Lapis dengan khawatir. Panas sekali.

Mungkinkah adik tirinya akan menyusul Sayu?

Sedihnya langsung menghilang saat Lapis terbangun, "Ah Kakak, sudah pagi ya...?"

Kaiko tersenyum, "Tentu saja. Selamat pagi, Lapis."

Tentu saja itu senyuman palsu.

"Apa kita perlu membangunkan Kak Ring?" tanya Lapis. Suara lembutnya membuat Kaiko ingin menangis kalau mengingat penderitaan adiknya, tapi ditahannya.

"Tidak usah. Nanti dia bangun sendiri," jawab Kaiko, "Lapis tidur lagi sana. Maaf kakak membangunkanmu."

"Baiklah Kak," Lapis sudah bersiap-siap untuk tidur, dan Kaiko tak mau mengganggunya.

Kaiko tak tahu ini sudah jam berapa, tapi ia begitu kaget saat ada suara laki-laki yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kaiko! Kaiko!"

Gadis serba biru itu yakin, suara itu milik Mikuo. Kini Mikuo berlari ke arahnya.

"Halo Kaiko! Selamat pagi!" seru Mikuo saat ia sudah dekat.

Kaiko menempelkan jarinya di depan bibirnya, memberi instruksi agar Mikuo diam, lalu menunjuk kedua adiknya yang masih tertidur. Mikuo yang mengetahui maksud Kaiko langsung mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Kaiko.

"Aku dimarahi adikku habis-habisan karena tidak datang ke konsernya, jadinya aku melarikan diri. Tadi aku sempat tersesat karena tempat ini jauh dari perkotaan," terang Mikuo.

Kaiko terkekeh mendengarnya. Lalu ia teringat akan peristiwa kemarin, sehingga ia meraba pipinya.

Melihat itu, Mikuo seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kaiko, "Aku ... kurasa aku mencintaimu."

Kaiko diam saja.

"Oleh karena itu, aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Kalau bisa setiap hari."

Wajah Kaiko memerah.

"Jadi, maukah kau ikut denganku? Aku dan adikku akan menjamin kehidupanmu dan kedua adikmu," ujar Mikuo.

 **[Relakan hubunganku bersamanya.]**

Tiga pasang mata berwarna biru itu membulat.

"Kak, rumah artis itu besar ya?" tanya Lapis.

"Bahkan ini lebih besar dari rumah kita dulu," timpal Ring.

"Ah...," Kaiko tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Kak Mikuooo!" seorang gadis bersuara manis keluar dari rumah besar itu, "Ah, kau pulang juga akhirnya? Eh, tapi, mereka siapa?"

Lapis dan Ring saling berpelukan saat Miku menatap mereka. Bagi mereka, tatapan Miku agak menakutkan.

"Kenapa kau bawa pengemis ke sini?" tanya Miku ketus, "Mereka itu kotor!"

Ketiga gadis satu ibu berbeda ayah itu terdiam.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Miku!" bentak Mikuo berusaha membela tiga orang di sampingnya.

"Ah, sehabis ini kau ada janji dengan tunanganmu bukan, Kak? Itu, Lenka," saat mengatakan kalimat itu, tatapan Miku tertuju pada Kaiko.

Tubuh Kaiko terguncang. Jadi Mikuo sudah punya ...

"Miku! Jangan bicara begitu!" seru Mikuo.

... kekasih?

"Tolong Miku," Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaiko, "putuskan pertunangan antara aku dan Lenka, lalu...,"

Satu kecupan di dahi Kaiko. Miku menjerit.

"relakan hubunganku bersamanya."

 **[I love you, Milady.]**

Sesudah kejadian itu, Miku memucat.

"Miku, apa kau belum tahu?" Mikuo terkekeh sebentar, "Aku dan Lenka ... batal kencan."

"B-Batal?" Miku terkejut, "K-Kenapa?"

"Dia memilih karirnya dibanding aku," jawab Mikuo.

Miku menggembungkan pipinya.

"Miku, bawa Kaiko dan kedua adiknya pergi mandi. Pinjamkan bajumu untuk mereka," ujar Mikuo.

Miku membawa ketiga gadis itu dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Benarkah kakaknya dengan Lenka sudah batal kencan hari ini?

"Kalian mandi di sini," ujar Miku pada mereka bertiga, "kamarku yang di sana. Ada lemari berwarna biru. Pilihlah pakaian sesuka hati kalian."

Miku meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Kini mereka berdiskusi.

"Kini siapa yang mandi duluan?" tanya Ring.

"Kakak saja," jawab Lapis sambil menoleh ke arah Kaiko.

"Aku sih terserah kalian saja," ujar Kaiko.

"Kakak saja deh. Baru aku. Lapis terakhir. Bagaimana?" usul Ring.

Lapis mengangguk tanpa merasa keberatan.

Sementara itu, Miku duduk di kursi meja makan. Ia duduk di sebelah Mikuo.

"Kak! Bagaimana kau bisa gagal kencan dengan Lenka?!" tanyanya membentak.

"Dia yang memutuskan. Lelaki harus bisa menghargai keputusan wanita," jawab Mikuo sambil memainkan ponselnya, tanpa memedulikan Miku di sampingnya.

Miku kaget, "Atau sebenarnya Kakak mencintai gadis yang tadi?!"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya," kini Mikuo mengerlingkan pandangannya ke arah Miku, "aku mencintainya. Bukan Lenka."

Miku yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda daripada Mikuo hanya bisa menghela napas, "Kakak mungkin akan menyesal."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal," jawab Mikuo.

"Uhm permisi...?" suara yang begitu menenangkan hati mengagetkan kedua orang bermarga Hatsune itu, "Apa aku boleh tahu toilet di sini? Kamar mandi sedang dipakai Ring."

Mikuo dan Miku serempak menoleh ke arah Kaiko. Respon mereka berdua kurang lebih sama, terkejut, tetapi tentu saja Miku lebih kaget.

Kaiko mengenakan pakaian santai milik Miku. Mikuo tahu kalau itu adalah pemberian darinya kepada Miku yang saat itu berusia enam belas tahun, satu tahun yang lalu, hanya saja Miku tak mau lagi mengenakannya dengan alasan kekecilan.

Sekarang, pakaian itu dipakai oleh Kaiko, dan menurutnya, terlihat lebih cantik dipakai Kaiko dibanding Miku.

Mikuo mendekati Kaiko yang tersenyum malu-malu. Baru pertama kali Kaiko memakai baju yang terkesan modis seperti ini. Kaiko berpikir, mungkinkah Miku takkan mengejeknya lagi bila ia tampil cantik?

" _I love you, Milady_. _Always love you_."

Lalu Mikuo mencium bibir Kaiko, yang hanya disaksikan Miku yang sudah mau pingsan.

 **[Maukah kau menikahiku kelak, wahai Gadisku?]**

Suasana masih hening sampai Ring datang dengan raut wajah panik.

"T-Tolong! Demam Lapis semakin panas! Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa! Jadi kusuruh dia jangan mandi dulu," ujar Ring dengan wajah agak memucat, sementara Lapis hanya berdiri lemas yang berdiri saja mesti dibantu Ring.

Mendengar itu, Kaiko langsung menghampiri Lapis, lalu memohon kepada Mikuo dan Miku, "T-Tolong! Antarkan adik kami ke rumah sakit! Aku akan membayar biayanya kepada kalian berapapun yang kalian mau!"

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Mikuo segera menelepon supir pribadinya agar menyiapkan mobil, sementara Miku bergegas ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ayo ke depan. Supirku sudah menunggu," ujar Mikuo.

Kaiko dan Ring yang membawa Lapis menuruti Mikuo. Sesampainya di depan rumah Mikuo, mereka memasuki mobil yang begitu mewah berdasarkan perintah Mikuo, sementara Mikuo sendiri duduk di depan bersama sang supir.

"Jalan saja. Menuju Rumah Sakit Megurine," ujar Mikuo.

Kaiko agak kaget. Seingatnya, Rumah Sakit Megurine merupakan rumah sakit yang terkenal akan kemewahan serta keramahan para medis. Yang dikhawatirkan oleh Kaiko adalah biayanya yang selangit!

Dengan cepat, si supir mengendarai mobil milik tuannya seolah tahu apa yang terjadi. Beruntungnya, setiap lampu lalu lintas yang dilewati selalu berwarna hijau.

Tak sampai setengah jam, mereka sampai di Rumah Sakit Megurine.

Ring terpukau. Ternyata kemewahan Rumah Sakit Megurine yang pernah ia lihat di brosur sewaktu berjalan-jalan, ternyata bukan omong kosong belaka.

Karena Lapis tertidur, Kaiko pun menggendongnya dan dibantu Ring. Beberapa perawat yang melihatnya langsung mendorong ranjang untuk Lapis, yang tentu akan menuju ruang unit gawat darurat.

Kaiko, Mikuo, dan Ring mau tak mau harus menunggu di luar. Dan penantian itu hanya mendatangkan kesedihan bagi Kaiko dan Ring.

"Pasien terkena tifus. Tolong biaya administrasinya segera diselesaikan, agar pasien bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat."

Sebagai kakak tertua meskipun bukan kandung, Kaiko menangis. Bagaimana caranya ia membayar rumah sakit ini? Apalagi Mikuo mendaftarkan nama Lapis sebagai pasien VIP di rumah sakit sebesar ini. Kamar ekonomi saja mahal, apalagi VIP! Kaiko bisa melarat.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Kaiko mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, lalu menatap iris toska Mikuo tanpa sesekali berbicara atau bahkan sekadar berkedip. Mikuo bisa melihat jelas kesedihan dan kekhawatiran di wajah Kaiko, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Mana Ring?"

Akhirnya Kaiko bersuara juga.

"Dia di kamar Lapis. Menunggunya. Kau mau ikut? Kuantarkan kalau kau ingin," tawar Mikuo.

Kaiko menggeleng. Ia ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan pikirkan soal biaya rumah sakit. Aku yang akan menanggungnya."

"Tidak. Aku tak suka punya hutang," ujar Kaiko parau.

"Tentu kau akan membayarnya. Sekarang juga," ucap Mikuo.

"Se-Sekarang?" bahu Kaiko bergetar.

"Maukah kau menikahiku kelak, wahai Gadisku?" tanya Mikuo langsung ke inti.

Kaiko terkejut. Jadi Mikuo membayar semua biaya rumah sakit karena menginginkan dirinya?

"Kau murahan!" bentak Kaiko, "Aku tahu kau orang kaya, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menguasaiku! Aku akan membawa Lapis keluar dari rumah sakit, dan aku akan mengembalikan baju adikmu yang sombong dan tidak punya rasa hormat itu!"

 **[Eh? Jadi hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini?]**

"Tunggu! Aku tak bermaksud begitu!" Mikuo memegang tangan Kaiko, "Aku tulus membantumu dan aku tulus mencintaimu."

Kaiko diam saja dengan wajah tak menghadap Mikuo. Mendadak ponsel Mikuo berbunyi. Mikuo pun membukanya. Ternyata berasal dari Lenka.

 _Kau ada di mana? Kutunggu di Tone Café. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubincangkan._

"Kau pergilah ke kamar adikmu. Nomor ruangannya 139. Mau kuantar?" tawar Mikuo.

Kali ini Kaiko menyetujuinya, dan mengikuti Mikuo dari belakang. Suasana canggung meliputi mereka berdua.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Lapis, tanpa banyak tanya Kaiko langsung masuk ke dalam, bahkan ia tidak berterima kasih kepada Mikuo.

Tapi Mikuo memaklumi. Ini salahnya menyatakan hal tersebut di saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat.

Mikuo pun pergi ke luar. Ternyata supirnya masih menunggu.

"Tolong antarkan ke Tone Cafè, setelah itu pulanglah dan tolong antar Miku. Kalau tidak salah, hari ini dia ada pengambilan foto," perintah Mikuo.

Mobil melesat dengan cepat, bahkan Mikuo sudah sampai di Tone Cafè dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

"Terima kasih."

Mikuo turun di depan cafè, lalu langsung memasuki cafè tersebut dengan langkah cepat. Ia penasaran apa yang mau dikatakan Lenka padanya.

Begitu ia masuk, suasana hening, dan semua orang yang ada di sana memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang biasa Mikuo lihat dari penggemarnya, tapi hanya sekejap saja, setelah itu mereka tak menatap dirinya lagi.

Mikuo dengan cepat menemukan Lenka yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria.

Lenka memiliki surai pirang madu sepunggung jika diurai. Iris birunya terlihat menawan. Lenka termasuk gadis yang baru populer, namun sudah mendapat banyak penggemar dalam waktu singkat.

"Oh, Mikuo!" Lenka terlihat terkejut begitu ia melihat Mikuo, "Duduk di sini."

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Mikuo sambil duduk di hadapan Lenka, yang dibatasi sebuah meja persegi empat.

"Tidak. Baru sebentar."

Mikuo tidak menanggapi jawaban Lenka. Ia sibuk memandang laki-laki yang lumayan mirip dengan Lenka.

"Ah, aku ingin bicara padamu. Aku ingin kita putus," ujar Lenka langsung ke inti.

Mikuo harusnya merasa sakit hati, karena sebenarnya pada awalnya ia yang menyukai Lenka, namun yang ia rasakan adalah kebahagiaan tidak terukur di hatinya.

"Eh? Jadi hubungan kita hanya sampai di sini?" tanya Mikuo pura-pura kecewa.

Apakah Mikuo tak mencintai Lenka lagi?

"Kurasa begitu, Mikuo. Ah tidak, kita bisa berteman," jawab Lenka.

Sepertinya benar. Mikuo mencintai Kaiko, bukan Lenka.

"Dan ini Rinto, pacar baruku," Lenka memeluk Rinto yang berada di sampingnya.

Mikuo bangkit dari kursinya, "Kalau hanya itu yang kaukatakan, aku pergi."

 **[Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta?]**

Kaiko diam sambil memandang kedua adiknya bergantian. Yang satu masih tidur dan belum bangun juga, sementara yang satu lagi sedang mengelilingi ruangan, entah apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Kak Mikuo kemana?" tanya Ring.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Kaiko ketus.

"Marah dengan Kak Mikuo ya?" Ring terkekeh, "Ada apa, Kak?"

Karena tak mungkin ia menyembunyikan hal ini kepada adiknya sendiri, mau tak mau ia menceritakan semuanya. Ring yang kini duduk di sebelah Kaiko di atas sofa menganggukkan kepalanya, paham dengan kekesalan kakak tirinya.

"Aku mengerti," begitu kata Ring, "tapi, kupikir Kak Mikuo serius dengan Kakak."

"Apa maksudmu?" balas Kaiko.

"Ya. Kak Mikuo serius dengan pernyataan cintanya. Mungkin saja dia tetap akan menyatakan cintanya pada Kakak walaupun insiden Lapis ini tak terjadi," terang Ring.

Kaiko diam. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, Kakak juga menyukai Kak Mikuo ya?" pertanyaan dari Ring langsung menohok hati sang kakak tiri.

"Kamu tahu apa soal cinta!" Kaiko mendengus sebal.

"Hm, lagi pula tak pantas membicarakan hal ini di saat adik kita tengah sakit bukan?" Ring menoleh ke arah Lapis, sementara Kaiko termenung dengan wajah yang mulai memanas.

 _Inikah yang namanya jatuh cinta?_

 **[Raihlah apa yang menjadi keinginanmu, Kakak!]**

Sesudah insiden di café tadi, Mikuo memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan Miku di rumah tanpa mengajak adik manisnya untuk ikut bersamanya. Ah, mungkin Miku sudah pergi ke studio sebelum ia pulang ke rumah.

Tapi sejujurnya, Mikuo sudah tahu kalau Miku tak akan mau melakukan hal seperti mengunjungi adik Kaiko dan semacamnya. Seperti dalam sinetron, sifat Miku berubah setelah terkenal, lalu mungkin akan kembali seperti dulu setelah melarat atau apalah itu.

"Kakak!" Miku tersenyum kecil saat melihat kakak laki-lakinya masuk. Mikuo agak kaget karena Miku belum berangkat, "Dari mana saja? Aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan pemotretan, dan untung saja manajerku menyetujuinya."

"Dari rumah sakit dan café," jawab Mikuo seadanya

"Oh," raut wajah Miku berubah, "Kakak sudah tahu tentang hubungan Kak Lenka?"

"Ya," jawab Mikuo.

Mikuo pergi mengambil segelas air, namun Miku mengekor dirinya tanpa diketahui sebabnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kak Lenka lebih memilih Rinto dibanding Kakak!" Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya, memulai curhatannya kepada seorang kakak yang mungkin akan diabaikan.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak langsung protes kepada orangnya saja?" tanya Mikuo sambil meneguk air putih dengan cepat.

Miku diam.

"Habis ini, aku akan mengunjungi Kaiko. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Mikuo.

Sebenarnya Mikuo tahu rasanya percuma bertanya begini pada Miku.

"Aku ikut," jawaban Miku membuat Mikuo kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya, "tunggu sebentar, aku akan ganti baju."

"Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kalau kau tak mau, bilang saja," tutur Mikuo.

Miku tersenyum ceria, bahkan kedua matanya sampai terlihat menyipit, "Raihlah apa yang menjadi keinginanmu, Kakak! Aku akan mendukung apa pun keputusanmu."

Gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya. Setitik harapan mulai muncul di hati Mikuo, tapi sedetik kemudian, ia mulai resah.

Mungkinkah Kaiko menerima dirinya?

Ah, cinta itu benar-benar rumit.

 **[Inti dari penjelasanku adalah ... aku mencintaimu!]**

Kedua orang bermarga Hatsune itu menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Hampir beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah dua orang itu. Mikuo memang jarang menggunakan penyamaran seperti biasa, namun beda dengan Miku yang mulai bersikap aneh.

"Kau kenapa, Miku?" tanya Mikuo sedikit resah.

"Aku takut diserbu penggemar, Kakak," bisik Miku.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengejarmu di sini? Ini rumah sakit, bukan jalan raya," ujar Mikuo.

Biasanya Miku mengikat dua rambutnya, namun kali ini dibiarkan terurai. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus biru muda dengan celana tiga perempat berwarna hitam, serta sepatu hitam polos yang bukan buatan merek terkenal. Rambutnya yang diurai diberi jepitan berbentuk bunga mawar merah.

Tidak biasa Miku mau berpenampilan begini.

"Miku, kebetulan sekali penampilanmu tidak membuatku sakit mata," canda Mikuo.

Miku tertawa, "Ah, kalau aku menggunakan penyamaran seperti biasa, aku malah dicurigai mata-mata atau anggota sindikat pembunuhan."

Kakak-adik Hatsune itu sama-sama tertawa.

Mereka tiba di depan kamar Lapis, adik Kaiko. Mikuo mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut, dan Ring membukanya.

"Hai Kak Mikuo, dan...," Ring diam.

"Aku Miku, adik Kak Mikuo. Mungkin kau belum mengenalku," sambung Miku sambil tersenyum.

Ring hanya mengangguk, barangkali masih sakit hati dengan Miku yang mengatainya pengemis. Gadis berambut biru langit itu membukakan jalan masuk untuk Mikuo dan Miku.

Di dalamnya, Kaiko dan Lapis tertidur lelap.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lapis?" tanya Mikuo.

"Tadi dia sudah terbangun, makan sedikit, lalu tidur lagi. Perawat masuk lima belas menit sekali," jawab Ring, "terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian."

Ketiga orang itu bisa melihat kelopak mata Kaiko yang mau terbuka, dan saat itu tiba, iris biru laut cerahnya terlihat. Kedua tangannya ia renggangkan ke atas bersamaan, lalu mengucek matanya.

"Oh Mikuo dan Miku," ujar Kaiko datar, "kupikir siapa."

"Ring, mau ke restoran depan rumah sakit? Kita makan di sana," ajak Miku.

Ring sejujurnya sudah ingin menolak, namun saat ia tahu maksud Miku yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Ring pun menerimanya.

Kedua gadis itu keluar dari kamar, menyisakan Mikuo dan Kaiko serta Lapis yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi."

Kaiko diam saja.

"Kautahu? Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu walaupun secara tidak sengaja, aku sulit untuk bernapas," terang Mikuo, "untuk masalah adikmu itu, aku membantunya dengan ikhlas, bukan memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, uhm..."

Kaiko tak bergeming.

"Inti dari penjelasanku adalah ... aku mencintaimu!"

Suara Mikuo yang meninggi tadi membuat Kaiko menutup telinganya sebentar. Pikiran Kaiko mulai berkecamuk. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Secara tidak langsung Mikuo sudah menyatakan perasaannya, bukan?

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Kebahagiaan kedua orang itu meluap saat Kaiko menyetujuinya.

 **[Next time we'll have a honeymoon, won't we?]**

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu, dan saat itulah, untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka tidur seranjang dalam malam pengantin.

"Kaiko," Mikuo menatap Kaiko. Riasan pengantin masih sedikit menempel di wajah Kaiko meskipun wajahnya sudah dicuci, "Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, benar bukan?"

Kaiko mengangguk singkat, "Begitulah."

"Kau benar-benar cantik, Kaiko. Aku mencintaimu," Mikuo memeluk Kaiko dari belakang, membuat yang dipeluk merasakan panas di wajahnya.

"T-Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu," ujar Kaiko mulai salah tingkah.

Mikuo menidurkan Kaiko di atas tempat tidur, membuat gadis itu kaget. Sebelum gadis itu memberontak, Mikuo berkata, "Ayo lakukan hal yang mesra dalam malam pertama kita, Sayangku."

Mikuo mencium bibir Kaiko. Kaiko membalas ciuman itu tanpa pemberontakan.

" _Next time we'll have a honeymoon, won't we_?"

Sesudah itu, mereka larut dalam kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan. Mengakhiri sebuah kisah penantian cinta tiga tahun lamanya.

 _Fin~_


End file.
